A vehicular display device having a display panel is proposed in JP-Y-2526323. Halftone dots are printed on the display panel to produce a gradation so that the brightness gradually changes. In general, definition in screen printing is lower than in offset printing; namely, the screen printing has limitations on reducing intervals between adjacent dots. Because of the limitation, shapes of the dots are clearly recognized by a person with resolution of human vision when the halftone dots are only provided in a single layer. Therefore, a smooth gradation cannot be produced by halftone dots arranged in a single layer.